¡SERVICIO 24 7!
by Yunuen
Summary: Rafael cree que puede tener a Donatelo a su servicio las 24 horas y los 7 días de la semana.


.

I want to thank everyone who have read my fics despite do not speak Spanish.

Thank you so much, dudes!

.

También quiero agradecer la valiosa colaboración de Súper Titán para la elaboración de este improvisado fic.

.

**Disclaimer**: LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le pertenece a Leonardo desde hace 22 años. Yo no escribo para hacer dinero sino para hacer pasar un rato agradable a quien sea que se tome su tiempo y pase a leer mis divagaciones.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**¡SERVICIO 24/7!**

Ya son las 1:30 de la tarde, y Rafael se dirige al escritorio de Donatelo.

Donatelo quedó con Rafael que le entregaría su Ipod reparado y como nuevo, después de que "accidentalmente" a Rafael se le "cayera" sobre la cabeza dura de Casey.

- Toc, toc. – Rafael toca antes de entrar.

- Adelante. – dice una distraída voz.

- Vengo por mi Ipod. –

- No lo he reparado aún. – responde Donatelo sin dejar de desarmar la tostadora.

- ¿Y por qué no? –

- He estado ocupado en otras cuestiones. –

- Pero no te iba a llevar mucho tiempo. –

- Quizás no, Rafa, pero yo llevo un estricto orden de mis actividades, y hasta que no termine con las cosas que anteceden a la reparación de tu Ipod, no podré reparar tu Ipod. –

- ¡Pero quedaste entregármelo hoy a esta hora! – Rafael comienza a impacientarse.

- Dije textualmente, que "probablemente lo tendría reparado mañana a las 5:30 pm". –

- Pero yo lo necesito para escuchar mi música… ¡ahí tengo toda mi música! –

- Por eso te he sugerido incontables veces que tengas un respaldo de los MP3 de tu música. –

- Bueno, sí… - Rafael duda, pero recobra los bríos - ¡pero si no lo he hecho es porque confío en que tu puedes reparar todo! –

Donatelo deja la tostadora por un momento, y mira a Rafael con una tranquila autosuficiencia.

- Te agradezco la confianza, pero hasta yo puedo fallar, ¿sabes? -

- ¿Entonces para que estás? – dice con voz áspera.

Rafael sale azotando la puerta.

Donatelo continúa con la reparación de la tostadora. Sabe que Rafael siempre actúa de esa manera. Reparará su Ipod cuando deba repararlo, según su lista de deberes.

Por su parte, Rafael piensa en evitar a Donatelo todo el día… ¡no, toda la semana!¡Está muy enojado con él!... pero sus planes no resultan porque, media hora después, es hora de la comida, y dado que su Maestro en muy estricto sobre estar todos reunidos a la hora de comer, hace lo que sea por no dirigirle la palabra al "Cerebrito".

Durante la comida, Leonardo le platica a su Maestro sobre que habrá una exposición en el Museo de Arte Moderno sobre la Cultura Japonesa…

- Creo que estaría bien que todos fueran a ver para aprender más sobre nuestros orígenes. –

- ¿Pero de qué orígenes, Leo? – pregunta Miguel Ángel – Ya sabemos cuáles son nuestros orígenes. -

- Hemos conocido la forma en que hemos mutado. Yo me refiero a conocer con más profundidad la cultura de la cual proceden Sensei Yoshi y Sensei Splinter; también tiene que ver con nuestro origen. –

- ¡Ay Leo! – dice Rafael con fastidio – A ti sólo se te ocurre que, por decirle "padre" a Sensei, nosotros "descendemos" de un japonés aunque "nacimos" en Nueva York, entonces, tenemos la obligación de conocer "nuestras raíces".

Leonardo nota que Rafael está disgustado, no con él, pero algo debió haberle hecho enfadar, así que es prudente.

- Es una sugerencia. –

- No cuentes con mi voto, Intrépido. -

- Pues yo sí quiero ir. – dice Miguel Ángel.

- Yo también. – dice Donatelo.

- Tienes mi aprobación, hijo. – Splinter da su veredicto, y como él lo ha aprobado, todos deben ir.

Rafael no dice nada. Sabe que cuando su líder quiere salirse con la suya, sólo le basta ir con "papi" para que los demás hagan lo que él quiere que se haga.

Descargando su coraje con el tenedor, clava algunos ravioles, y al degustarlos, siente que les falta sal. El salero está cerca de Donatelo, pero le dice a Miguel Ángel que se lo pase.

- Pásame la sal, Mikey. -

- ¿Y por qué yo? Doni está más cerca de la sal. –

- No voy a repetirlo. -

Por el tono de voz poco amable, a Miguel Ángel no le es difícil adivinar que Rafael no está "de buenas", y sabe que cuando Rafael no está "de buenas", es mejor no contrariarlo.

Miguel Ángel prácticamente tiene que recostarse sobre la mesa, haciendo todo a un lado, hasta a los comensales, y aún así, debe estirarse lo más que puede para alcanzar el salero.

- ¡Ya casi… ya casi…! -

Sus dedos verde mar logran rozar el cristal, y nada más.

- ¡Uf! –

Desiste. Echa un vistazo a la expresión de Rafael, expresión que le dice que sólo le quedan 10 segundos de vida.

Miguel Ángel vuelve a intentarlo, pero primero toma su tenedor, luego se estira sobre la mesa, estira su brazo, sujeta el tenedor, y con un pequeño toque al salero, y éste se desliza directo a la palma abierta de Rafael.

Rafael ya pude seguir comiendo sus rabioles.

Apenas termina de comer, Rafael sale de la cocina.

Es el momento que los demás aprovechan para preguntarse unos a otros si saben el por qué del enojo del Rafael.

Donatelo no lo sabe.

Rafael pasa su tiempo viendo la televisión, tratando de distraer su mente de la poca amabilidad de Donatelo que tuvo con él al no querer reparar su Ipod, pero le es difícil olvidar el incidente, no es porque no quiera, pero Donatelo ya lleva varios minutos yendo y viniendo, lo que lo ha estado distrayendo de su ociosidad. Nota que Donatelo ha hecho un gran esfuerzo al tener que ir y venir varias veces, mientras él ha estado tendido en el sofá…

Donatelo ha estado llevando repuesto de neumáticos al taller para reemplazar los que ya estén desgastados en los vehículos que el mismo ha construido. Cada neumático no pesa mucho en realidad, pero ha sido tedioso tener que llevarlos uno en uno rodando hasta el taller. Cuatro viajes más y casi termina, siempre y cuando sea cuidadoso en que ningún neumático se le escape de las manos y…

- Ups… -

Dicho y hecho. El neumático se le escapa de las manos y debe correr para atraparlo antes de que llegue a derribar y romper algo, cuando, de repente, aparece Rafael y detiene la llanta escurridiza.

- Rafa… –

Donatelo mira con atención los ojos dorados de su hermano. De ellos no saltan chispas de coraje ni de desesperación.

- Tú tómalo de ese lado y yo de éste. – le pide con una voz relajada.

- De acuerdo. –

Entre los dos es mucho más sencillo llevar el neumático a donde corresponde, y así de sencillo se resuelve las disputas entre los hermanos que no necesitan decirse mucho para hacer las paces.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Gracias por leer otro alucinado fic mío.

n.n


End file.
